


Five Times Tommy Cockblocked (And That One Time He Didn't)

by MissjuliaMiriam



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cockblocking, Humour, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tommy has no interest at all in letting Teddy and Billy get some time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tommy Cockblocked (And That One Time He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a present for the supergang on Tumblr. It's mostly humour and Tommy being a bit of a little shit, and then there's porn at the end. Enjoy!

1.  
Something tapped Billy on the shoulder, drawing him from a meditative trance. He opened his eyes, blinking a little as they adjusted to the light after being closed for so long, and looked up to meet his boyfriend's dark blue eyes.

“We're done, time to go home,” Teddy said, smiling.

“Alright,” Billy said, his voice a bit raspy from several hours of silence. He rose from where he had been seated on the floor in lotus position. He ran through a few quick stretches to release the tension from his muscles, aware of Teddy's appreciative gaze. He shrugged once more, then glanced around the training room, noticing that the rest of the team had left already.

The mage smiled and stepped into Teddy's personal space, wrapping his arms around the changelings shoulders. He brew in a deep breath, taking in the scent of sweat and dust overlaid by Teddy's own cinnamon-oranges-and-sunshine smell. Then he turned his face up for a kiss, which Teddy gladly granted.

Their mouths slide together. Wet and sweet, one of Billy's hands rising to tangle in Teddy's hair, and Teddy's own hands dropped to rest in the long, delicate curve of Billy's lower back. They parted for a brief moment to draw in a few quick breaths, then rejoined each other, tongues dancing together.

The kiss became heated, and Billy felt his body warm beneath his boyfriend's wandering hands. And then, like a jolt of cold water, a certain speedster's voice came from the doorway.

“You know, they sent me to make sure you two were okay, since you were taking so long,” Tommy said, a smirk spread across his face. “But I could have guess what you were up to.”

Billy groaned and stepped away from Teddy, separating from his warmth, as his cheeks stained red. Teddy was similarly flushed when he replied, “We're coming, Tommy. Just shut up.”

Tommy just grinned and vanished from their vision in a green blur of speed.

“Let's go,” Teddy said, taking Billy's hand and tugging him in the direction Tommy had sped off in. “We'll have time later.”

 

2.  
Billy and Teddy met up on the grounds of Billy's school not five minutes after the bell rang. Teddy, having had an early dismissal, had made his way there on transit, eager to maximize the time he had to spend with his boyfriend.

Billy nearly flung himself into Teddy's arms when he caught sight of the familiar shock of mussed blond hair sticking up from the crowd of teens leaving the school. They held each other tightly for a moment, then set off across the ground, clasped hands remaining as a point of contact.

“So,” said Billy, “you got any plans for today? Because I was thinking coffee and comics, but-”

“I have a few ideas,” Teddy said as they exited the school grounds and turned the corner. “Namely,” he continued as he stopped walking, causing Billy to turn to look at him, “going my apartment. My nice, empty apartment, where we can have some time for ourselves.”

Billy's breath hitched as he took in Teddy's husky tone and dark bedroom eyes. “Th-that sounds... perfect.”

A slow smile spread across Teddy's face. “Will you take us, then, Bee? I'd rather not wait.”

Just as Billy was about to agree and whisk them away in a flash of blue, a white-topped blur appeared beside then, then solidified into Tommy. “Nuh-uh,” Billy's white-haired twin declared, hands on his hips. “I don't care what plans you have, you owe me a lunch, Billy.”

Billy started, and Teddy groaned and let his head fall backwards. “I don't owe you anything,” Billy said. “Go away.”

“Rude,” Tommy snorted. “And your my twin. Our shared, uh, spirit demands that you feed me. AlsoI'mbrokeandnooneelsewill.” The last sentence was rushed, but Billy caught it anyways.

He huffed in irritation. “Damn it, Tommy, I'll feed you. But you have to work on your sense of timing.”

“Sure,” Tommy laughed. “As long as I get food out of it!” Then he sped off in the direction of the nearest pizza place, leaving Billy and Teddy to exchange a long-suffering look and follow at their own pace, fingers still firmly entangled. 

 

3.  
Hands slid under clothing, tongues tangled, muffled moans overlaid the mumble of a television. Billy broke away from Teddy's mouth and tossed his head back, his black hair whipping away from his face as he groaned, the larger boy grinding into him from underneath.

They had been watching television, but one thing had lead to anything and now things were getting pretty hot and heavy, Teddy sitting on the couch and Billy straddling him. One of Teddy's hands crept south to palm Billy though his trousers, and the other slid under his shirt to tug at a nipple. Billy moaned helplessly, his head falling forward to rest on Teddy's shoulder.

Billy was close, so, so close, desperately close when the shrill sound of his cell phone ringing cut through his panting. He jerked, startled, and fumbled for it to see who was calling. Teddy, who's hand had stilled momentarily, asked, “Who is it? Do you need to answer?”

Billy glanced down at the screen. The name there made him slump. “It's Tommy. There's on patrol right now.”

“Whatever.” Teddy's hand picked up its motion again, but Bilyl reached down and stopped him regretfully.

“It could be an emergency.”

“Fine.”

The mage pressed the answer button with lightly shaking hands and brought it to his ear. “What to you want, Tommy,” he asked, his voice a little breathless.”

“Help,” Tommy said. “Yesterday.” As if to punctuate his urgency, something exploded in the background.

“Why don't you call Tony and Steve?” Billy asked.

“They're already here.” Tommy spat an address, said, “Hurry.” and hung up.

“So?” Teddy murmured when Billy put the phone down.

“It's an emergency,” Billy said, rising from Teddy's lap and preparing to conjure his uniform. At least, he noted, he wouldn't have to worry about an erection. Tommy's call had killed that quite thoroughly indeed.

 

4.  
Tony reached over an nudged Steve, then nodded at the young teens curled up together on a couch in the rec room where everyone was relaxing. The Young Avengers had just finished a debrief and now Billy and Teddy (and everyone else) were decompressing after their mission. They were still in costume, seated close together, laughing, conversing quietly and sometimes exchanging chaste kisses.

“They're so cute,” Tony said keeping his voice down. “Like us, but, you know, sixteen.”

Steve smily fondly, first at Tony then at Wiccan and Hulkling. “They are, sort of.”

The older heroes watched, wistful and amused, as Billy burrowed into Teddy and began pressing soft kisses to his neck in between whispered comments of soft laughter. They looked so content, as if they would be perfectly happy never to leave that position, and certainly like they would want to be together forever. It gave the older men hope for the future of both that relationship and the world in general, to see that that kind of love could exist.

Unfortunately for both couples, Tommy was less inclined towards sappy thoughts. “Oi,” he called from across the room, getting Billy and Teddy's attention. “Get a room, you two.”

Billy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure Tommy, we'll do that.”

Tommy blinked. “But actually don't, because I don't want to think about that.” The speedster pretended to gag, then vanished form the room, leaving an echo of his laughter behind.

Steve and Tony looked at each other, then at Billy and Teddy, who were now sitting somewhat uncomfortably, the mood completely ruined. They looked utterly exasperated though, as if that interruption had been completely expected.

“That happen often?” Steve asked.

Billy looked over. “Yeah. He takes great joy in cockblocking us.” Then he seemed to realize who he was talking to. “Er, I mean, sorry Cap.”

Tony laughed and wrapped an arm around Steve. “No worries, Billy. Hawkeye did the same to us for a really long time. He'll stop eventually.”

Teddy huffed. “I sure hope so.”

 

5.  
“We haven't had any time alone together for weeks.”

“I know, Teddy. I know. But we do have some now.”

“That we do. What are you going to do about it?”

A soft thud- the sound of knees hitting a carpeted floor.

“This.”

An indrawn breath; the sound of a zipper being undone.

“Jesus, Bee.”

“Jesus has nothing to do with it, Tee.”

A shuffle of cloth, and a wet sound.

“Uh- ah!”

“Mmm, been too long, hasn't it.”

“Don't stop, Billy, please.”

A hum around a full mouth.

“A-ah! Bee, Bee, please, don't stop-”

A soft click.

“Billy! I-”

A new voice.

“What the actual fuck!”

“TOMMY!”

“I'm sorry, I'm going, I'm going!”

“Good!”

“Though could you not do that wh-”

“Fuck off!”

“Okay!”

A door slams.

“Damn it.”

“Sorry. Should have locked it.”

“Not your fault, Bee.”

“Should I...?”

“Nah, no point now.”

“Sorry.”

“It's fine. We'll have time later.”

“Yeah. Later.”

 

6 (1).  
“Billy,” Teddy called, walking back into his apartment after having run to get milk. “I'm back.”

“Yeah,” Billy replied, walking into the front room and taking the corner store back off of Teddy's hands and planting a kiss on his lips. “I noticed.”

Teddy laughed and followed Billy into the kitchen, eyeing Billy appreciatively as he bent to put the milk away. After the mage had closed the fridge and turned back around, Teddy grabbed him and spun him, pressing him against the kitchen counter and leaning down. “So,” he whispered, his lips brushing Billy's. “How was your day, dear?”

“Lonely,” said Billy. “Perhaps you can help with that.”

“But of course,” Teddy replied, and kissed Billy firmly, delving into his mouth and licking along his teeth. Billy made a quiet sound of contentment and pressed back, their tongues dancing together. Teddy tightened his grip on Billy's his and lifted him, setting him on the kitchen counter. Billy groaned and arched into Teddy, then huffed when Teddy pulled away.

“Are we going to be interrupted?” the blond asked, one hand slipping beneath Billy shirt to spread across his belly.

“No,” Billy said, “We're going out for dinner with the team, but that's not for a few hours, and we're not on call today, not unless there's something huge.”

Teddy smiled, and it was slow and sensual. “Wonderful,” he said, and without warning, pulled Billy's shirt over his head. He bent his head and kissed Billy's bared shoulder, then nipped lightly, Billy arching into him. Teddy pulled their bodies flush together, biting at Billy's neck then laving the red mark with his tongue. Billy moaned and pressed into him, then reached down to tug at the hem of Teddy's shirt.

“Off,” he insisted, and Teddy was all too pleased to oblige. He stepped back and shucked his shirt, then, for good measure, removed his pants as well. He reached out a hand to Billy and pulled him off of the kitchen counter, fully intent on taking him into the bedroom. They didn't get that far.

In fact, they made it about two steps into the hallway and then Teddy pressed Billy up against the wall and leaned down to kiss him again. Billy responded enthusiastically, and their tongues tangled. Teddy ground into Billy, feeling the hard line of his cock through his jeans. Then the stepped back and began to tug Billy' clothing of. Billy assisted as best he could, first unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off, then shucking his pants. He wasn't wearing underwear, and Teddy drew in a harsh breath. Billy looked glorious, naked and hard and reaching out for Teddy's touch like a sunflower drawn towards the sun.

Teddy, desiring nothing more than a lack of anything between himself and Billy, shucked his underpants then pressed Billy back against the wall. He reached down and cupped Billy's ass in his hands, then lifted. Billy assisted the movement by jumping and then wrapping his legs around Teddy's waist, allowing Teddy to shift one hand so that his fingers were brushing Billy's entrance.

Billy whimpered, the sound reedy and desperate. “Please, Teddy,” he begged, “please.”

Teddy was all too happy to oblige, carefully slipping one finger past Billy's rim dry. “Is this okay?” he asked. “Or should I put you down and go find something?”

“I'm fine,” Billy panted, “please don't tease.”

Teddy nodded and rocked his hips against Billy's, moans falling from both of their lips. Billy rocked back on Teddy's finger, revelling in the feeling of having Teddy's skin against such an intimate place with nothing blocking him. The sensation lasted an unfortunately short amount of time though, because Teddy pulled the finger back out and spat into his hand. And then he pressed two fingers into Billy, fucking him with them like it's the last time he'll ever have those thick digits against Billy's skin.

Billy moans, helpless and pleasured, and rocks against Teddy. The larger boy's smooth rhythm falters for a moment, then picks up, and then it was three fingers and oh my god, Billy didn't know how much more he could take.

Teddy supported Billy's writhing frame between his own body and the wall, his supporting hands grasping at Billy's ass, probably tight enough to bruise. The realization felt good, feels like a claiming. “It this okay?” Teddy asked again.

Billy could barely breath, let alone speak, but he managed to choke out a, “Yes, yes, yes this is good this is fine, just fuck me already.”

“Alright,” Teddy says, “but I can't do it like this. I'm putting you down.”

The blonde gently lowers Billy to the ground where he stands for a moment on shaky legs. Then Billy found himself being spun around, pulled back, and bent so that he was braced against the wall, his legs spread. He felt wanton and graceful, open and waiting for his boyfriend like that, and he tells him so. Teddy choked and growled and ground into Billy, his cock hot and hard against Billy's back.

Then Teddy spat into his hand against and stroked himself twice and started to press into Billy. It hurt and it felt amazing and Billy wasn't sure what he was feeling even as he pressed back, trying to have more, to have everything at once. He wasn't used to feeling so wild, but god had it ever been a long time, and he would have taken Teddy completely dry, would have let himself be fucked until he bled just for this feeling.

Teddy was careful, wary of really hurting Billy, because he would never want that. But once he was buried deep inside he really wanted to just fuck him, take him hard and fast and make him forget his own name. The first thrust was careful too, feeling the grip and slide that Teddy would always associate with Billy because there was no way that anyone else in the world could feel this good wrapped around him. No way that anyone else could have skin like Billy's slick and hot beneath his hands. No way that anyone else could possibly be so beautiful with his back arched to an almost impossible degree.

“Teddy, please,” Billy said, his voice wrecked, “I'm ready, just take me.”

And there was no way Teddy was arguing with that. He fucked into Billy's body, a long keening sound torn from the smaller boy's lips. They rocked together, Billy digging his fingers into the wall, Teddy gripping at Billy's hips. It took Teddy to thrusts to find Billy's prostate, and when he did find it he hammered it mercilessly, dragging whimpers and cries from him every time he slammed back in.

It felt like no time at all (and also an eternity) before Teddy was nearly overcome and unable to maintain a steady rhythm any longer. Not wanting to come and leave Billy hanging, he reached around Billy's body and grasped his cock, stroking him once, twice, three times. And then Billy was tensing around him, practically screaming out his name as his entire body jerked and he came, hard, clenching around Teddy. It was only seconds later that Teddy followed him over the edge, stilling and spilling inside Billy.

They remained frozen in position for a moment, Billy still braced against the wall, Teddy buried inside him, and then the mage straightened and stepped forward, shuddering at the feeling of Teddy slipping form his body. He turned to face Teddy, and was met with darkened blue eyes sweeping his form, taking in spit-slick pink lips, red marks on his hips and shaking legs.

“Come on,” Teddy murmured, “let's go lay down for a bit.”

Billy nodded tiredly and took Teddy's hand when it was offered. They walked together into their bedroom and flopped on the bed. Teddy lay on his back and Billy curled up on his side, half on top of him. They both felt a little sticky, but that could be dealt with later. “Let's never go that long again, yeah?” Billy said, his face pressed against Teddy's neck. 

Teddy grunted. “If Tommy will let us.”

“We'll figure it out,” Billy laughed. “We always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome as always!


End file.
